


Two Idiots, a Tent, and a Suspicious Lack of Jobberknolls

by dustmouth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Camping, Comic, Community: hd_erised, Fanart, Forced Cohabitation, H/D Erised 2018, M/M, Meddling Friends, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pencil, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Speedos, Tanning, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding Fashion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustmouth/pseuds/dustmouth
Summary: In which Draco Malfoy attempts seduction, while Harry Potter looks the other way and reads more maps than is probably healthy.





	Two Idiots, a Tent, and a Suspicious Lack of Jobberknolls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [who_la_hoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_la_hoop/gifts).



> Oh most wondrous of hoops! I was so thrilled to have the chance to draw a silly comic for you. It is no exaggeration when I say that your annual entries for this fest are one of the highlights of my year. I tried very hard to make a Proper Thing for you, but I'm afraid it turned out as ridiculous as usual in the end. The entire thing hinged around Draco in his little bikini- as soon as I saw that prompt, I was done for.
> 
> Enormous thanks to the mods who let me get away with murder, extension-wise. This comic exists purely as a testament to your patience, so thank you very much! Happy holidays everyone!!

[](https://imgur.com/fbBQdx8) [](https://imgur.com/l1oAVXf) [](https://imgur.com/Wk5wEMh) [](https://imgur.com/pgxDoD9) [](https://imgur.com/1TYcaH9) [](https://imgur.com/elrGqZf) [](https://imgur.com/ve0FVsz) [](https://imgur.com/XkJtEBE) [](https://imgur.com/7GxSpdD) [](https://imgur.com/YSRHg8y) [](https://imgur.com/OeqIJn8) [](https://imgur.com/N3NNbEU) [](https://imgur.com/NDPNmmb) [](https://imgur.com/txbWCDy) [](https://imgur.com/l6mmGLp) [](https://imgur.com/uuqWUqE) [](https://imgur.com/VUTa86W) [](https://imgur.com/wLmjUbQ) [](https://imgur.com/0OejvMQ) [](https://imgur.com/c5sjcuB) [](https://imgur.com/FzrwmSO) [](https://imgur.com/LjZhh2x) [](https://imgur.com/GvXiTvL) [](https://imgur.com/mZ0Y00A) [](https://imgur.com/LnlKMO3) [](https://imgur.com/iJGrvav) [](https://imgur.com/O2e5QuO) [](https://imgur.com/35svO6b) [](https://imgur.com/cVamAdd) [](https://imgur.com/aD48Vul) [](https://imgur.com/nFUA49G) [](https://imgur.com/zs6E6iu) [](https://imgur.com/Vbhgwfg) [](https://imgur.com/eKBKT50) [](https://imgur.com/HXa26rS) [](https://imgur.com/1Z2mMEM) [](https://imgur.com/oIxAGwR) [](https://imgur.com/U6I0Y7J)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥
> 
> This story is part of HD Erised, an on-going anonymous fest. The author will be revealed January 7th.


End file.
